Duelo Ala
Appearance and Personality History Youth Duelo was born at [[Ares Stronghold]], the first son and only child of [[Maria Ala]] and an unknown father. He was raised predominantly by his grandfather, the world famous swordsman and hero [[Era Ala]]. At the age of 21 he was sent out of his home to join the Advent Guilos, given the test by his grandfather to open their ancestral greatsword [[Lyssverd Dragebane]] when he has taken his Oath of Faith. Hunt of the Mountain Beast Months after leaving his home at Ares Stronghold, Duelo met his soon to be adventuring companions [[Markuth Roseblood]], [[Fayt Barrington]], [[Eileen Nordieu]], [[Clyde Irvine]], and [[Paddock Locksash]]. They were hired to dispatch a large ape-like creature that had been terrorizing farms in [[Kingswich]]. After slaying the beast, all of the party had sustained near-mortal wounds from it's onslaught of claws and teeth. They chose to head back to Duelo's home of Ares Stronghold for refuge. Siege of Ares Stronghold While the group recovered, a long forgotten enemy of Era laid siege to Ares Stronghold. It was at this time that Era dueled his rival Baulder Tyrson, resulting in the two mortally wounding one another. It was at this time that Duelo made his Oath of Faith, swearing vengeance against any tyrant who would hold revenge so close to their heart. Hunt of the Black Dragon After many adventures, Duelo and his allies had found their way to Orc-Home. It was at this time that they had learned that the current ruler of Kéyah, known only as [[Voraghamanthar|Vorag]], had been plotting his revenge against Era Ala. Having heard of Era's death at the hands of Baulder Tyrson, Vorag declared Duelo to be the receiver of his revenge. After many engagements with Vorag and his men, the group finally managed to defeat the black dragon after Duelo had finally unsheathed his ancestral greatsword. Although the dragon was slain, they had sustained heavy casualties. Fayt Barrington and Paddock Locksash were buried in the Orc-Home cemetery on Ull 25, 357 AS. Gift from the Stars In the years following Fayt Barrington and Paddock Locksash's death, Duelo had taken to a life of solitude. One night in a drunken stupor, he had noticed what he thought was a shooting star. He witnessed as a small meteorite crashed into the ground, radiating some type of green energy. He took this as a sign from the Gods that his allies were still looking out for him, and so he began his quest to seek out a blacksmith to forge the green metal within the meteorite into a sword and armor. Duelo's Fall After returning to action within the ranks of the Advent Guilos, Duelo rapidly climbed to the rank of High General in the Kingswich militia. He became known as the "Green Winged Star", and would go on to win countless battles against various threats to the kingdom. One of those threats would inevitably be Duelo's downfall. On Wyra 14, 368 AS, a winter breeze flew over [[Dinton Hold]]. Knowing something was wrong by this sign, Duelo amassed his forces to defend against the impending attack. That day, a gnollish warband known as the Winter's End had somehow made their way through the Sea of Moving Ice and [[Fæstning]] unseen. Their leader, a hardened gnoll named [[Rrarrigiax the Exalted]], issued a challenge to the knight. Before any bloodshed would be had, Rrarrigiax requested that Duelo duel him. The winner would determine the fate of the battle that day. Duelo accepted, knowing that if he refused most (if not all) of the men under his command would perish that day. By the end, Duelo had been defeated. Using his final breath, he uttered a prayer to the Southern Gods that his grandfather had worshipped, asking for their strength to give him one last victory. Lyssverd Dragebane began to glow, and with a flash of holy light the duel had concluded. Duelo stood there, watching slowly as his body began to petrify into stone. His greatsword impaled into the now prone Rrarrigiax, the gnoll pushed Duelo off of him and acknowledged the fear he had shown him. After the subsequent defeat of the Winter's End at the hands of Clyde Irvine, Markuth Roseblood and Eileen Nordieu's combined forces, the three nobles would go on to build the castle of [[Duelo's Fall]] (which remains to be the home of [[House Ala]] to this day). Quotes by Duelo "Welcome to Kingswich, fucker!" - Duelo to Rrarrigiax Quotes about Duelo "For as long as I've lived, never have I met a man to make me fear for my life as you have. You have earned your place in the new world. Sleep well, noble warrior." - Rrarrigiax to Duelo's Petrified Body Family Tree